Practice
by Matoi
Summary: Aomine decides to give Kagami some practical experience. Established Relationship, AoKagaAo.


for the basketballpoetsociety's otp battle

disclaimer

* * *

Aomine doesn't admit it to himself, but he always tries to go up the stairs to Kagami's loft as quietly as he can in the hopes of catching the older man doing something salacious. Blood rushes south so fast that he stumbles on the last step and has to grab the railing to keep from falling.

Startled, embarrassed, Kagami tries to hide what he was doing, but Aomine is positive that the image of Kagami Taiga fucking a fat cucumber several inches in and out of his mouth will be indelibly etched in his mind's eye for the rest of his life. Several other cucumbers spread on the trunk nearby prove that Kagami's been at it for a while.

"Wh-Kagami!"

"A-Aomine! …I…I can explain. I…"

Falling to his knees besides the couch, Aomine gently takes the vegetable from Kagami's slack hand. Raising it, he rubs it over Kagami's mouth, abruptly silencing him.

Slowly, Kagami opens his mouth, and Aomine slides the cucumber in. Watching avidly, he slides it in until Kagami chokes. Immediately, Aomine reaches up with his other hand to massage along his throat. "C'mon, Kagami. You can take a little more; I know you can. Just relax your muscles." Continuing to massage his neck, Aomine pushes the vegetable a little more and starts breathing a little harder when it slides in another inch.

Kagami's eyes are watering, but he doesn't protest. Aomine's cock throbs in his slacks. "Swallow." When several more inches suddenly slide down Kagami's throat, Aomine can't hold back his reaction and a small area of wetness blooms on his pants.

Where his hand still lies against the redhaired throat, he can feel the distention the cucumber causes. He moves it out a little ways, then pushes it back in. Kagami whines around it, his eyes never leaving Aomine's. Aomine does it twice more, then reluctantly slides it out, and puts it on the trunk besides the couch.

"Fuck, Kagami! That was so obscenely hot. Why such a thick one, though?"

Kagami can't do anything but whine as he scrabbles at the zipper of his jeans.

Grabbing at his hands, Aomine strokes them with his own. "Calm down, Kagami. Let me do it."

Breathing erratically, Kagami still drops his hands back and lifts his hips to help Aomine pull his pants down around his thighs. At the sudden release, his cock slaps against his belly and then stands straight up.

Aomine's eyes widen at the sight. "Christ, Kagami. You picked that size cucumber as a model after yourself, didn't you. Fuck! What a piece of meat. I can't wait to get it in my mouth."

He can't get nearly as much in as he'd like. In spite of his experience, he's never taken anyone with Kagami's girth. He makes up for it by letting some saliva drip down the shaft so he can slip his fist up and down more easily as he mouths and tongues at the head and the first few inches.

Without warning, Kagami's release floods his mouth. Using every trick he knows, Aomine manages to let very little escape. He's scooping up a line of Kagami's come from his chin with a thumb when he's tackled and pushed to his back on the couch.

"Kagami?"

"I've been practicing, Aomine. I've been hoping that someday, maybe, you'd be willing to let me do that to you. I want you in my mouth so much…"

Aomine's one nod to sanity is to notice that there are no teeth marks on any of the cucumbers Kagami's been using. That's as much thinking as he's able to do. Then, it's his turn to scrabble at his pants.

Not willing to wait, Kagami reaches down and lifts Aomine up to straddle his head. Pulling him forward slightly, he captures Aomine's cock as soon as it springs free of his pants.

Remembering what Aomine had just shown him, Kagami relaxes his throat and swallows around the hard length in his mouth. Pulling Aomine forward a little more, Kagami suddenly feels him slide down his throat and his lips are pressed to Aomine's groin.

Aomine's can't keep from bucking his hips as he's deep throated for the first time in years. Not wanting to hurt Kagami, he tries to still his movements, but Kagami whines and pulls him forward again.

Kagami's hands tightening on his ass, and pulling him forward again, are the only answer Kagami's capable of giving at that point.

Bracing himself, Aomine starts to thrust. Carefully at first, he increases his pace and power when Kagami makes only encouraging noises. Soon, he's fucking the hot, wet mouth, words cannot describe how beautiful the sight is.

He holds his orgasm back for as long as possible. It's so good that he doesn't want it to end. The exertion starts to make him sweat, and Kagami's hands start slipping from their grip on his ass. When they slip between his crack and he feels a fingertip penetrate him just a little, he can no longer hold back. Shoving his hard shaft as far down Kagami's throat as he can, his body goes rigid, and he empties himself into the mouth spread wide around him.

Slumping forward onto the arm of the couch Kagami is laying against, Aomine's chest heaves as he tries to get his breathing back under his control. He feels Kagami still gently sucking on his softening cock, and he shudders as he's finally allowed to slip from the plump lips.

Starting to slide down across Kagami's chest, Aomine is startled again to feel himself lifted and placed, standing, on the floor nearby.

"Sorry, Aomine, but you were about to slide back into a mess. I didn't think you'd appreciate it."

Looking down the length of Kagami's body, Aomine is startled to see white streaks covering Kagami's belly.

"Kagami?"

Kagami gives an embarrassed shrug. "I've been dreaming about doing that for a long time, and practicing for it, too. The reality was so much better that I couldn't help myself."

"Jesus, Kagami! No need to apologize. Anytime you want to practice this or similar skills, you just let me know. I'll be glad to help out."


End file.
